


Just a window in their relationship

by PoppyMiren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Relationship Discussions, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyMiren/pseuds/PoppyMiren
Summary: Marinette finds out that her relationship with Felix is going a bit faster than she expected. Non dramatic confrontation.I just wanted an excuse to say Felix is a thirsty boi.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics





	Just a window in their relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to say Felix is a thirsty boi.
> 
> My headcannon is he doesn’t show much affection in public much so he’s like rlly thirsty by the time they do end up doing something. Also they have not done it yet just making it clear, I’m not trying to ruin anyone’s childhood. Also sorry if they seem ooc, I havn’t seen the show in a while, but I love this pair.

The pastel aesthetic room reflects infinite rays of sunshine off of every piece of white furniture. Crystal suncatchers hang from the windows, speckling many surfaces with shards of rainbow, wood prominates from flooring to cabinets to tables, and the sofa sheets were newly laundered. A glow of youth and innocence emit from not only the setting but the air that vibrates with fits of giggles and laughter. It made the girls even more radiant than the room.

The aura quickly diminishes when Mylène ties her hair up and everyone catches sight of the back of her neck. There were dark spots patterning that area, and as the girls watched more, the odd circles where Mylène’s skin seems to swirl made a lot more sense.

Honestly, it was not too much of a surprise seeing as how many of them were older and with longer term partners. Now in Lycee, their classes finally split, resulting in much less time together. Today they got a much deserved girl’s day to reminisce and experience the fun they’d had back in college. But not even Rose’s room can deny the inevitable woes of teenage relationships.

Mylène blushed hard when they kindly point it out to her. “I guess Ivan did more than I thought. My hair’s been down mostly since then so I didn’t notice.”

Marinette quickly made action to keep it from getting too awkward, “It’s ok, a tad of makeup expertise can fix it all up.”

Everyone chuckled with smiles on their faces, glad that even as these types of issues will arise, their kindhearted fashionista will develop skills just as quickly to help out their friends. 

“Just concealer isn’t gonna cut it.” She starts to wipe at her skin. “Go in with a primer first, then depending on what color the hickey is, choose a color corrector.” She carefully selects a color from the large makeup bag they had planned to use for makeovers. “It’s hot today so I’ll finish with powder.”

Marinette takes the liberty of giving her a fresh new updo too. But in the midst of this, notices that Mylène has started to inspect her neck by poking and rubbing, “No touching the skin. Irritation won’t help the healing process.” Then she starts to go down a checklist in her head. “If you want, you can try using some aloe vera products, they’re supposed to decrease inflammation. Oh and vitamin c, if it brightens your face it can do the same to your neck. I’m not totally sure if they’re effective but they work for me. But at best it’ll be gone in a week.”

While Mylène was being appreciative, everyone else had raised suspicions. Alya comes close to Marinette and caresses her neck. “Not only are you an expert in makeup, but also in hickies? Just how many do you have hidden?”

Marinette laughs as she swats Alya’s hand, “It's not like Félix is entirely unresponsive like how you all assume.”

“So it’s ok?” Mylène expresses her concerns. “To go this far? I didn’t even know Ivan would want to give me more than one, what if he wants more? Should I be knowing about this stuff?”

Everyone notices the stress and panic rising in her voice. Marinette grabs her hands and holds on tightly. “Hey it’s ok, it’s entirely fine if you aren’t thinking as far as he is. If you’re comfortable with it, this pace is fine, but setting boundaries and making sure he knows your comfort level could help.”

Mylène looks up in wonder. “Guys can get pretty carried away, and you might too, but the moment you feel he’s in a place you don’t like, tell him immediately. If he doesn’t hear you just pull away yourself. And hey it doesn’t hurt to wack him either.” She laughs to herself. “Either way he should know when to stop anyways if you tell him.”

“But but ...but.” Mylène’s voice grows quiet. “What if he’s unsatisfied-“

“Who cares if he’s unsatisfied!” Her voice raises and makes everyone who had been listening intently jump. Marinette is even shocked by herself and apologizes in a more polite manner. “But I mean like, who says he has to do the satisfying. You can do stuff too, that makes both of you happy. Like if the girl doesn’t mind getting bitten, why won’t the guy, being the one to bite honestly feels pretty empowering. And who said stop at the neck, there’s plenty to be busy with the mouth and tongue, make out sessions exist. Or try moving down to the-“ Her mouth gets covered by Juleka’s hand. 

“Woah there Mari, how exactly do you know this.” Alya asks.

Marinette rolls her eyes. “Like I said, Félix.”

“What, I was just kidding back there.” Alya’s eyes widen. “Are you telling me you’ve done all of that?”

“Well.” She looks nervously at everyone. “Yes.”

Multiple people crowd her with questions. “Do you have hickies hidden under there right now? No, does Félix have hickies hidden right now?!”

“Yes and… yes.”

“How could you not tell us!”

“I thought it was normal!”

“Wait… have you and Félix done it?” Gasps echo all over the room.

“This is getting too personal!”

“Imagine if Mylène had followed your advice! God me and Kim have been dating for only a few months and I can’t even think about kissing past 3 seconds!” This caught Marinette’s ears.

“I barely see Félix doing anything affectionate, but he went that far already?”

Alix perks up. “Must restrain himself until they’re alone. But I do say, Félix be a thirsty boy.”

Marinette dies in blush, everyone else topples over in laughter, and Alix gets hit by a pillow.

The next month, Félix is returning from a two weeks long trip with many gifts and souvenirs in tow, Marinette is on his doorsteps, and autumn has decided to take a sharp change in degree for the day; Making Marinette bring out her favorite sweater dress.

The door swings open fast as he calmly welcomes her in. She greets back and enters like so. They skip past the uneventful living room to go to his more memorable bedroom. Her steps are echoed without a waver by his.

Every noise he makes as he closes the door and takes her purse away to be hanged, feels like a tick to a checklist. Yet when the noises stop, nothing feels finished. She feels like she’s hovering in wait.

She spins arounds and her face gets a chill from the air that she’d whipped through. Startling her was his neck, where there were such pale grey marks that you would only be able to see them if you were as close as chest to chest like they were now. As his hands reach up to the back of her own neck, she’d thought that would be where she’d be pushed to fall and nestle in, but instead, she is raised higher for his lips to catch hers.

Her lips felt a wave of warmth that was as warm as the inside of her sweater. They melted against him while the rest of her face froze. No blood was rising to thaw her cheeks, not even when his face brushed against hers. It had felt just as cold as her eyes saw it white. Like snow. Like Snow White. If only her lips were warm, she thought, were they also as red as Snow White’s when she had to wait a whole year for someone to kiss her back to life? Were her cheeks as cold and pale as dead Snow White?

She doesn’t know how long his tongue has been roaming around inside her mouth, she doesn’t even know when she last took a breath. They walk backwards into his bed and fall oh so gracefully upon it, like he’s laying her down to rest, as he starts pecking down to ravage her neck. Without any complaint about a bitter taste of makeup. It was as makeup free as the day he’d first craved it, the first time he’d gotten a taste after being deprived for 17 years. 

His hands have been feeling their way all around underneath her sweater. They met a thin cami to his disappointment, so he decided to push off the sweater. When Marinette feels winter bite against her upper body as her protective layer comes off over her head, she arches into Félix’s rough clothing and whimpers. The first sign of response she’s shown since they started. And when his fingers ice over the small of her back under the cami, she realizes this glacier is her boundary, and pushes him away with all the life she has.

Her arm hairs stand straight up as she extends them up, putting distance between her and him.  
He looks down with one of the most surprised faces she’s seen on him “Yes?”

“It’s cold.”

“Oh.” He removes himself from atop of her and reaches immediately for her sweater. She sits up and he pulls it back over her head. “The staff doesn’t turn the heat back on during this time of year yet.”

He tries to return back to the entanglement but her stiffness stops him. She realizes that to crave is also to lust.

“Félix.” He looks up. “Have we been moving too fast?”

“What do you mean?”

“As in this.” Her index finger moves back and forth between them. “Our… relationship.”

“Did something happen while I was gone?” He stares just as unwaveringly as when he had opened the door.”

“I found out a first kiss with someone doesn’t usually last longer than three seconds, moreover three minutes.” 

She looks up straight into his eyes. “We’ve been moving so fast- are you expecting something out of this relationship? Do you want to sleep-“

His eyes widen for a split second before he presses his lips on hers for as long as Prince Charming does for Snow White. Lust can also be love.

“No.” he entwines their fingers. “I’m in this relationship for the same reason as you. I’m sorry if it seems like otherwise.”

He lets her head nestle in the crook of his neck, where warmth radiated with its pulse. She takes a breath. “It’s ok. But you know, you can kiss me in public too, it might make it so you’re not pent up all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr http://sea-of-ships.tumblr.com/


End file.
